Lostlorn Adventures
by Apple2Applers
Summary: Ash and the team decides to take a night at the Lostlorn Forest. What's gonna happen? Bad summery, hopefully better that what it sounds like. Please Read. Rated T for a little violence.


Hello. This is my first fanfic, and it'll be dedicated to my favorite Pokemon pairing: Snivy/Oshawott. Please read. Oneshot.

As Ash, Iris, and Cilan were traveling through Unova, they decided to stop to rest at Lostlorn Forest, near Nimbasa City. The team had let their Pokemon out to relax and play.

Right now, all the Pokemon with the exclusion of Snivy were playing tag. Snivy was sitting on a tree, resting from the gym battle she had earlier. She looked at the group, running around and chasing each other, and smiled. Her eyes then looked for a certain blue-bodied, white headed Pokemon named Oshawott. When she found him, she saw Emolga once again getting Oshawott to get an orange from a tree. Oshawott took his scalchop, threw it with precise aim and power, and sliced the orange's stem. He then gave it to Emolga. Emolga took it and ran off, leaving Oshawott. Snivy growled again, louder. She hated Emolga, and she also knew why. Emolga was always using Oshawott, the idiot of the group, but also her crush.

Oshawott, meanwhile, watched Emolga leave with satisfaction. He didn't really like Emolga, but he must admit that she could get her way with him, eventhough he doesn't like it very much. He sighed and sat down in the shade of a tree. He then felt movement next to him and opened his eyes to see Snivy sitting next to him.

"Hey, Oshawott," Snivy said. "What's up?"

"Just resting," Oshawott replied, smiling at her. "You?"

"Same," Snivy replied. Her stomach then decided to growl, causing her to blush and curse her stomach.

Oshawott raised an eyebrow (I'm just gonna call them eyebrows, but you know what I mean), then asked, "Are you hungry?"

Snivy nodded. "A little bit."

"Wait here," Oshawott said, smiling at her. He took off towards and Oran Berry bush, and collected some berries from the bush. He came back with a whole bunch of Oran berries. Snivy looked at the berries in awe, the shook her head.

"Oshawott, I know I said I'm hungry, but I don't need this much."

Oshawott smiled a little and said, "I know, but just in case you need some more."

Snivy blushed at that, and then proceeded to eat up some of the berries.

"Umm, Snivy?" Snivy looked up from her berries at him. "Do you want – " but he was interrupted by a certain electrical squirrel

"Hey, Oshawott! Can I have some of those Oran Berries?" Emolga asked.

"Su-"

"Can't you just get your own, Emolga?" This time he was interrupted by Snivy.

"Sni – "

"Well, he has enough to feed the whole group, so I just asked for some."

"And you just had to butt in to our conversation? Can't you just wait, then?"

"If I waited, then I'd prolly be starved. You talk to him like you like him or something."

Oshawott's perked up at that comment, and saw Snivy blushed deep red.

"N-o, no, no I don't! Still, it's rude to interrupt." Snivy stated rather bluntly.

Oshawott then sighed, and tried once again to give his input. "Guys…" Both Emolga and Snivy looked at him rather furiously, as if he did something wrong, so he decided to speak quickly.

"Emolga, you can have some," he said while pushing a bunch of Oran Berries towards her, which she took, stuck her tongue out at Snivy, and walked away.

Snivy turned to Oshawott with fury in her eyes. "Why did you do that? You know she's using you! So why –"

"Snivy," Oshawott started, rather gently. Snivy's eyes softened a little. "I gave it to her cause then she'll leave. There's no real need to get angry about it."

Snivy sighed, thinking that this might just be an excuse for giving Emolga what she wants. Nevertheless, she smiled at him.

"Oh… ok. I'm sorry for shouting at you like that."

"It's no problem." Oshawott said, smiling. Snivy couldn't help but to blush a bit.

"Umm… So what were you asking?" Snivy asked, remembering the conversation they had before they were interrupted by Emolga.

"Hmm? Oh right, I was just going to ask you, do you want to go play tag with the others when you're done?" Oshawott asked.

Snivy thought for a moment, then smiled at him. "Sure. Actually, I'm done already, let's go."

So Oshawott and Snivy went to the others and joined in on tag. Soon, the afternoons became evening, and the trainers decided to camp out, leaving their pokemon to sleep as they see fit. Soon, most of the pokemon were asleep, except for Snivy, Oshawott, and Emolga, who were minding their own business. Emolga was finding a tree to settle in, Snivy laying down on a bed of leaves, but unable to sleep, and Oshawott just laying down on the grass, looking at the stars. He sighed inwardly, and risked a glance at Snivy, who was just a few meters away. He liked her, there was no denying that, but he had been sure that she wouldn't like him back. Or at least he thought so, until the conversation during the afternoon. She had blushed when Emolga accused her of liking him, but still, it might just be from pure embarrassment. He sighed, and decided to go to bed.

He awoke early the next morning. He sat up and looked around, everyone else seemed to still be sleeping, but the he noticed that Snivy's bed was empty. He started to panic, but then decided that she probably woke up and went to get some berries to eat. He stood up, feeling quite hungry himself, and went towards the forest to find some berries or fruits to eat. Along the way there, however, he heard a sob. He quietly went to the direction he heard it, until he reached a clearing. He gasped at what he saw.

Snivy was on the ground, her arms and legs bleeding horribly bleeding. She also had gashes on her torso and head. Oshawott rushed to her and found that she was unconscious. He looked around and saw an Oran Berry bush, just what he wanted. He picked some up and proceeded to clean the wounds with the Oran Berries (Why not? It heals the Pokemon). He also squeezed the juice into Snivy's mouth, hoping it would help her recover. Soon, the bleeding began to stop, and Snivy started to regain conscious. She slowly opened her eyes. Once Oshawott saw that, he hugged her on impulse. Once she realized what was happening, she became flustered. Her face burned as red as a tomato, but she hugged back nevertheless.

"Snivy," Oshawott asked when he pulled back. "What happened?"

Snivy shook her head, still dazed from both the injuries and the hug. "I don't know. Last night I was sleeping, then someone dragged me here and started to rip my arms off. Luckily a couple of vinewhips were good enough to get whatever did it out of here. The next thing I knew, you were here." Snivy finished, smiling at Oshawott. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," Oshawott said, smiling back happily. Oshawott suppressed the urge of blurting out that she was his lover, and instead said "You're my best friend!"

Snivy looked down at the last comment. Of course, that was probably all they were going to be, despite what she wanted. Oshawott noticed that, and decided to ask her to find out once and for all.

"Umm… So… Umm…"

Snivy tilted her head to the side. "What is it Oshawott?"

Oshawott took a deep breath, before blurting it out, "Doyoulikeanyone?"

"Again, please?" Snivy asked, confused.

"Do you like anyone?" Oshawott repeated, his face turning red.

Snivy's face, which had almost went to its normal color of green and white, flushed red again. She couldn't lie, nor did she want to. She took a deep breath, looked at the ground, and mumbled, "Yes…"

"Do you mind telling me?" Oshawott asked, not wanting to make eye contact either.

"Only if you tell me first," Snivy asked, part jokingly part seriously. She needed to know.

Oshawott took a deep breath, step forward, and hugged her. He then whispered 'you' into her ear.

Snivy's mind was in the state of shock. He L-I-K-E-S her. HER. Her brain froze, and when her brain started to work again, she hugged back, causing Oshawott to blush even more if that was possible.

"You know," Snivy started, still hugging. "I like you too."

Oshawott resisted the urge to punch into the air and scream "YES", but resolved to hugging her even tighter. After a couple of minutes of silence, the both pulled back. An awkward silence followed.

"Umm, how about we get back to camp? The others might be awake by now," Oshawott suggested."

"Sure," Snivy replied, and started to walk back to camp right beside Oshawott.

Once they got there, however, they found that everyone was still sleeping. Snivy yawned softly, to which Oshawott noticed.

"Tired?" Oshawott asked. Snivy nodded in reply. "Get some rest, you went through enough already."

Snivy nodded, but stayed where she was. "Umm, can you join me? It's kinda cold sleeping by myself." Snivy asked, not meeting his eyes.

Oshawott blushed bright red, but smiled at her and said, "Yes. I not gonna do anything funny, though."

They walked to Snivy's leaf bed, and laid down next to each other. They snuggled up, and quickly fell asleep, content with the events and that the other was near.

THE END. Like it (preferred), hate it, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
